The present invention relates to solar charging systems, and, in particular, for a solar charging system for mobile work stations.
As with many other industries, the health care industry strives to provide quick and convenient access to as much useful information as possible to those in need of it. Timely and consistent access to accurate information is especially significant, however, when considering that the health and lives of others are at stake.
The use of wireless computers, therefore, has had a tremendous impact on the effectiveness and efficiency of medicine. The more mobile a healthcare professional or employee can be the better chance that a patient can receive prompt and accurate care. Accordingly, there exist wireless work stations having computers that provide such information as medication charts and patient records, and that have e-mail capabilities so that the information can be shared. These work stations can further include features that enable the proper administration of medication.
Although these types of work stations are advantageous in their convenience and capabilities, they can prove to be expensive. Thus, extending the life of the work stations is desirable. Furthermore, the work stations require a significant amount of power that frequently needs recharging.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a durable work station that can be operated without constant or frequent replenishing of power.